Dare
by Mittelan
Summary: Sasuke x Sakura. Where Team 7 is bored to death and decide to play a dangerous game... Truth or Dare! 'I dare you to kiss Naruto on the lips Sasuke'


Standard disclaimer applies.

I have found, in the 15 years of my life, I have never ever played a fun truth or dare game. How sad. I should probably get more daring friends or something :(

Let's just say Sasuke killed Itachi, never met Madara, ditched Hebi and joined Konoha in this fic.

**Rated Teen for swearing and some racy comments.**

**Also. Please note that I began writing this fic in MARCH (2008 lulz). This was before we found out Itachi was actually a doting brother :)**

xoxo

Team 7 was sitting at a small circular table. Each of them was doing their own little thing.

Which was pretty much being bored out of their minds.

Sakura focused intensely on a thick medical textbook that was placed diagonally from the table to her lap. She was also concentrating on writing important notes. Or so it seems. What she was _really_ doing was doodling all aver the pages, practicing on drawing stars. Because we all know she likes to be a perfectionist.

(And because Ino insulted her stars. But that totally isn't the main reason. _Lies._)

Even though more than half of the page was covered in little black (terribly drawn) stars, there was one star that was just _perfect_. Sakura smiled triumphantly. She frowned though to see that her little stars had covered most of the text. She groaned mentally; she had only meant to do this in the blank spaces. The book now looked like this:

_Chakra was at _(words messed up because of stars)_ owever, medical nins have proved th _(words messed up again)

Sakura looked at the title for the page to see _'History of Chakra'_ she rolled her eyes at that. Sakura couldn't see in anyway that _this_ would be useful for _anything_. Sure, you could probably look smart, but that's it. It's not a lethal weapon or anything. Then again, perhaps it is. She could probably bore someone to death. If that was true, she could probably be Hokage then. Not that she wanted the job. Tsunade already made it seem like hell with all that paperwork…

Then all of the sudden she began to remember something important. _This wasn't her book_. It was Tsunade's

Well _shit_.

She frowned, seeing it was in a pitch black ink and not pencil. Sakura sighed, but she had always hated pencils. The sounds they made when she used them… It sounded terrible.

'Well, I doubt Tsunade-sama would go back in her humongous textbooks to look up the history of chakra… and she deserves it anyways.' She finished, a little miffed. After all, it was her fault for team 7 being like this. Sort of. It was halfway her fault for sure though.

She sighed and closed the textbook, pushing it up onto the table. Sakura looked at her other teammates to see what they were doing.

She smiled to herself to see that they weren't anymore excited than her.

Sasuke was just sort of staring at… nothing really. She noticed that his eyes were slightly glazed over, thinking intently on something. And somehow, Sakura found herself staring at Sasuke's _lips_. As if knowing Sakura was staring at him her glanced over at her with a smirk. Sakura was a little embarrassed to be caught staring, it is after all, _rude_. She decided to lay her eyes on their blond teammate Naruto.

He was staring intently at his arms… trying to pluck the fine hairs out with his _fingers_.

She rolled her eyes at that. _Good luck with that one._

Sakura then began to sort of glare at Naruto then. Yes glare. It was, after all, his fault they were like this. Bored and missionless. (Although he was the one to suggest bothering Sasuke saying, "Hey! If you and me are bored, let's go to Sasuke's place and be bored together!" She proceeded to correct his 'you and me' like the smart girl she was)

This is how they ended up without any missions currently.

"_So. I see you have finally returned to Konoha, Uchiha Sasuke." Tsunade said this with a bit of a sarcastic tone and her fingers intertwined with each other in front of her face. Her honey brown eyes were glaring at the boy with contempt. "You do realize, even though you came to the village on your own will, there __**will **__be consequences."_

_Sasuke just grunted in agreement, with his arms crossed over his chest._

_Sakura was watching the scene nervously with Naruto. She was a bit worried they might torture him of some sorts. She bit her bottom lip, 'But they don't do those kinds of methods anymore… right?'_

_Tsunade sighed, "Because you are the last living Uchiha," Sasuke smirked at that, and Tsunade's eyes grew sharp, "the council agreed not to execute you. Instead, we have chosen to suspend you of all missions until further notice. You will also be watched by ANBU at all times. Do I make myself clear?"_

_Sasuke's face flashed with annoyance, but he nodded his head._

_Sakura let out a breath of relief, a bit happy that they weren't going to kill him. But Naruto spoke out his protest._

"_What?! You can't take mission's away from the bastard!" Naruto rudely pointed a finger at the Hokage._

_Sasuke snorted, "I don't need you to argue for me, idiot. I agree with my punishment." He shot a glare at Naruto._

"_Naruto, Sasuke defected from the village. Yes, it was somewhat under the influence of the cursed seal perhaps… but he still left the village. You don't expect me to let him waltz back in here like nothing ever happened do you? Besides, his punishment isn't that bad compared to most people." Tsunade sighed and rubbed her temple._

"_B-but! It's like taking ramen away from me! Taking away Sakura-chan's pink hair! Or…! Taking away a man's sex drive!" Everyone's eyes bulged except for Sasuke, who's eyebrow began twitching. "You can't do this granny! And… and if you still won't let him have missions, me and Sakura will stop doing missions!" Naruto 'huffed' crossed his arms and glared to the side._

_Sakura began to sweat a bit, 'Hey! Don't involve me!' but before she could voice her opinion, Tsunade's fist slammed on the table making everyone jump in surprise. She slowly rose from her chair and glared fiercely at Naruto. She grabbed Naruto by the collar and began to shake him, rather pissed off at him "First of all! I am your Hokage! You __**will**__ respect me! Which means not calling me a granny!" She dropped him on the ground and smirked, "Besides, you and Sakura aren't the only ninja in the village, or did you forget?" She placed her hands on her hips and looked up at Sakura, "From now on you and Naruto will be on stand by until further notice. Dismissed." She sat back down and began to shuffle through her papers._

_Naruto, who finally recovered was about to protest, but Sakura dragged him out of the room before he could. Once outside the building, she proceeded to kick his ass._

Sakura sighed heavily at the memory. _'Geez, everyone I know besides us is on a mission. I can't even talk to Sasuke or Naruto about what I usually talk about to Ino because they're __**boys**__.' _Sakura rolled her eyes and began daydreaming about her younger days. Now she sounded like a grandma. So old! But she smiled, remembering the (very few) sleepovers she had with her only one friend (Ino) during her youth. Sakura sulked a bit to realize she had a _pretty_ lame childhood.

But she had fun times during those days. Like playing those board games, or 'Truth or Dare.' Sakura then suddenly grinned at the imaginary light bulb going off in her head.

"Hey! Let's play truth or dare!" She felt like a genius now! It's something to do to pass the time and sort of fun!

Naruto shouted his agreement, and Sasuke stared at her saying one simple word.

"No."

Sakura sighed in annoyance, "Come on! I know you're bored! Seriously, how much fun is it to admire your wallpaper?" she asked sarcastically.

Sasuke glared fiercely at her and Sakura grinned at that. Score one for Sakura! (out of 96…)

Sasuke crossed his arms, "Tch. Fine, nothing better to do."

Sakura sat on the floor with Naruto, her legs crossed, and Sasuke pulled his chair close to them and sat in a sprawled position.

"Ooh, ooh! I'll go first!" Naruto said excitedly. Before Sakura could protest (she was the one who said they should play. _She_ should go first!) Naruto already started, "Okay! Sasuke bastard! Truth or Dare!"

Sasuke snorted, "Truth."

Naruto grinned lack a madman, fangs poking out and all. Sakura couldn't help but sweat a bit at the expression. It was _scary_.

"Okay! Is it true… that you have erotic dreams…" Sasuke gave Naruto a skeptic look and Sakura felt her jaw beginning to slacken at the question, "about Itachi!"

Sasuke stared at Naruto in disbelief, "What the fuck?! No! That's my brother you idiot!" He was ready to _kill_.

Sakura decided to put in her two cents. "You know… I wouldn't be surprised if you ever did Sasuke." Sasuke now stared at _Sakura_ in disbelief. Sakura held her chin and tilted her head to the side, her eyebrows furrowed, "I mean, your brother was pretty hot. If he wasn't a bad ass…" she let her statement drift off, not finishing it but everyone could tell what she meant.

Sasuke couldn't help but think that perhaps his teammates had gone insane with the lack of missions. "He's _dead_. The least you could do to respect him is not talk about how _hot_ he was." He grit his teeth in annoyance with his teammates antics.

Sakura just shrugged her shoulders, "Just saying…" she said in a singsong voice.

Sasuke glared at Sakura, before Naruto made a loud 'ahem' signaling Sasuke to get on with the game. Sasuke sighed, "Naruto. Truth or dare."

Naruto puffed out his cheeks, "Hey! No tag backs!" He crossed his arms in defiance, and turned his head away from Sasuke.

Sasuke simply glared in displeasure, he patience already near its limits, "There is only three of us. Shove it and do either truth or dare or I will fucking Chidori your ass."

Naruto edged away from Sasuke, a bit worried he would really carry out his threat. And he had his Sharingan on. That was already a bit intimidating itself.

"Heh. Since I actually have some _balls_ I choose dare!" He was acting all macho outside, but everyone could tell he was cowering like a fool mentally.

Sasuke ignored the childish taunt and smirked. "Go paint your nails."

Naruto made a face and Sakura giggled at the dare.

"Humph. Unless you got nail polish around here, I doubt I could carry out your dare." Naruto said slyly.

Sakura's eyes lit up, "Ah! I have some nail polish!" She stood up quickly and went to where her stuff was, going though her tote bag. (which cost her more than she'd ever own, but it was _so_ worth it) She smiled triumphantly and held up a bottle of nail polish. It was a light green color. "Is this fine with you Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke shrugged, "It's fine."

Naruto grimaced. And for the next fifteen minutes, he was painting his nails.

_("Ugh! This smells like shit!"_

"_Oops. I dropped some on your floor bastard."_

"_Ew! It's all over my fingers! Now my shirt!"_

"_God, you girls are monsters to be able to stand this smell!")_

Albeit amusing, a lot of damage was done. Physically and mentally, meaning Sasuke's room, and Naruto's pride.

Naruto glared at Sasuke, trying to scratch off the pastel green on his nails.

Sakura whacked Naruto's head, "Hey! You wasted a lot of my nail polish with your clumsiness, if you take it off now I will kill you!"

Naruto smiled nervously, "Y-yes ma'am…" he scratched his cheek and chuckled nervously, "So… uhm… Sakura-ch… sama. Truth or dare?"

Sakura rolled her eyes at Naruto's formality, "Truth."

Naruto grinned confidently, "Okay! Is it true… That your hair is naturally pink?!"

Her fingers twitched in wanting to pound a certain blonde's skull. "_Yes._ It is _true_ that my hair is pink! You've known me since childhood you ass! When has my hair _not_ been pink?" She grinded her teeth to contain her intent to kill. _'I am so sick and tired of everyone asking me this already!'_

Naruto smiled a devious smile. "_Well…_ There is one way you can prove to us that your hair _really _is pink." His eyes drifted from her face, then the wandering eyes kept on going lower and lower… _Ding ding ding_! Target spotted! Sakura's lower regions!

Sakura looked to where Naruto's eyes where at then scowled. "Naruto," she said calmly, " I'm going to rip you a new one someday if you don't stop your perverted tendencies."

Naruto just smiled arrogantly and put his arms behind his head, as if in a relaxed state. "Heh! I'd like to see you try!" he then laughed at Sakura.

A vein throbbed on Sakura's forehead, and she held a look of _pure malice_ on her once pleasant looking face. "Wanna see me try ya punk?!" she cracked her knuckles to add to the effect.

Naruto let out a small 'eep', "Eh heh heh heh… There's no need for you to try… Sakura… sama…" He inwardly thought that for some reason, everyone was being extra scary today..

Sakura hmphed and turned to Sasuke, "Truth or dare?" she said, slightly peeved off still from her conversation with Naruto.

Sasuke contemplated for a few moments, "Dare…" I mean, Sakura sorta likes Sasuke right? She won't do anything to bad… right?

Sakura gave Sasuke a look of pity, "I'm sorry Sasuke, but I dare you to kiss Naruto. On the _lips_."

Naruto started making gagging sounds, "Oh god! I'm… Gonna relive the horrors of my childhood!"

"You think I'm anymore happier?" Sasuke snapped.

Naruto stopped being a drama llama for a moment and pointed an accusing finger at Sakura, "DAMMIT! I _knew_ you were a hardcore yaoi fan!"

Sakura gave Naruto a scandalized look, "What are you-" She was cut off

"Oh no! Don't you deny it! Remember that huge nosebleed you got back then when Konohamaru turned into a naked Sai an-"

She quickly covered his mouth before he could say another word she put on a fake smile that could rival Sai's, "Me? Have a nosebleed. Dear Naruto-kun, I have _no_ idea what you are talking about! And if I did, I believe you would find your ass all the way to kingdom come! But of course, I'm not a huge pervert like _you_!" She turned away from Sasuke and started digging her nails into Naruto's face, and her face changed into a menacing demon, "If you tell anyone about this, you will find your worst nightmares coming true… Got it?" Naruto nodded his head frantically, and Sakura released him, turning back to Sasuke with a nice and cheery face. She clasped her hand together lightly. "Now! If you two would please get on with the dare!"

Thankfully Sasuke was smart enough to tell Sakura was in her 'supa beyotch' mode. A stupid name Naruto called Sakura when she was like this. Yet for some reason he uses it also… _'I'm getting contaminated by Naruto's stupidity.'_

Naruto took a gulp nervously and Sasuke mentally prepared himself. They both squeezed their eyes tightly, not wanting to have the mental image forever burned in their minds. They slowly inched close to each other… closer… closer…

_BAM. TARGET HIT!_

Their lips brushed hardly a second and they both turned away. Naruto began gagging and coughing, while Sasuke was rubbing his lips furiously with his arm.

"Ohhh… the horrors!" moaned Naruto. He then looked up at the ceiling and started to cry, "Is… is there no _God_?"

"Stop being a drama queen Naruto!" Sakura said exasperated.

Sasuke glared at her, "What would _your_ reaction be if you kissed _Ino_ on the lips?"

Sakura thought for a moment and shrugged her shoulders, "It's no big deal. I mean, we've shared food before and stuff… And plus, if it was a kiss like _that_ it's hardly anything, I mean, you guys weren't swapping spit or anything!"

Sasuke eyed Sakura carefully, "Did… you want us to do that or something?"

Sakura began to blush like made and began waving her hands and shaking her head, "No no no! Uhh.. I was just… uhm." She was at a loss of words.

Naruto lowly whispered to himself, "Damn yaoi fans…"

Sakura chuckled and nervously changed the topic, "Uh. Let's get on with the game shall we? Sasuke, go on! It's your turn!"

Sasuke stared long and hard at Sakura, making her squirm.

'_**Oh snap! He's on to us being yaoi fans!' **_Inner Sakura began to panic.

"Sakura." Sasuke's deep calm voice cut into Sakura's frantic thoughts.

"Yes?" she piped. She began to mess with the hem of her shorts.

"Truth…" she could practically _hear_ the smirk in his voice! He _knew_ she was intimidated! Bastard! But before she could give him a piece of her mind, his low, oh so sexy voice cut her off, "or dare?"

He sounded like the devil in disguise.

'_**An oh so sexy devil at that!'**_

"Uhm… I choose… Truth!" Sakura was wary as to what Sasuke may do if she chose dare.

Sasuke smirked.

'_SHIT! I fell into his trap!'_

"Is it true," he was speaking so smoothly, "that you still love me?"

Sakura could feel her jaw drop slightly, and Naruto felt his eyes bulge a bit. Sakura and Sasuke had never mentioned the incident when she tried to prevent him from leaving and she felt it was better that way. She was a little embarrassed to talk about it and Sasuke didn't seem to return the same feelings.

"And it's best you tell the truth, I can see through your lies." Sasuke held such a triumphant expression she wanted to just pound his face in.

"It's… it's true." she was mumbling mainly to herself hoping they would not hear, but it seems they heard perfectly fine. She started at her lap, with her whole face red in embarrassment.

Naruto stared dumbly back and forth at both Sasuke and Sakura. He then had an idea, "Uh. Well… I bet we're all hungry so I'll go get us some food!" he runs to the doorway and quickly say bye before slamming it shut. Sakura could hear his giggles as he ran down the stairs of the apartment.

'_What the hell is Naruto giggling about!'_

She looked up to face Sasuke and saw him staring at her with an expression she couldn't decipher. She stood up and went face to face with him and started poking his chest. "I know, I know! You probably think I'm a weak little girl now cause I still love you! But I'll have you know, I can whip open a can of kick ass any da-" she was cut by Sasuke.

Mainly his lips cut her off.

'_**SCORE!'**_

'_I don't know how this happened, but I'm liking it!'_

xoxo

A/N: I decided to end it like this cause if I went any further it would be all mushy. And I really can't do mushy. I shudder. I mean seriously, I get creeped out at the though of having a boyfriend. AND I HAVE A BOYFRIEND. (you can tell our relationship is rocky lol)

It took me a year to finish this. How sad. I have more outline for fics gathering dust in my folders but I have yet to write them. It might have to do with the fact I don't read naruto anymore.

Reviews are awesome :)


End file.
